


[Podfic] Roses, Radishes, and Nargles

by dapatty, inkjunket, miss_marina95, Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Polygons, Podfic Polygons 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Five times Neville and Luna kissed, and one time it mattered.





	[Podfic] Roses, Radishes, and Nargles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses, Radishes, and Nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753322) by [poppetawoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet). 



  
  
Created for Podfic Polygons 2018.  
This fic was selected by dapatty, performed by rindle, and edited by inkjunket, with lovely cover art by miss_marina95.

Special thanks to poppetawoppet for offering blanket permission.

**Stream or Download:** (lower-quality mp3)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gbvasmuf15p2kuy/RosesRadishesAndNargles_ReadbyRindle_lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:19:25 | 19 mb ]

**Download Only:** (right-click, save link as)  
[MP3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/5nj5lojzfdph/RosesRadishesAndNargles_ReadbyRindle.mp3) [ 00:19:25 | 45 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/69opo5dxe9ep/RosesRadishesAndNargles_ReadbyRindle.m4b) [ 00:19:25 | 32 mb ]


End file.
